fnafworldrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
Are you looking for one of Freddy's Conterparts?? Toy Freddy, or Phantom Freddy? or Nightmare Freddy or Golden Freddy? or even Fredbear? "Back to Basics!!" -Freddy Fazbear's Loading Screen Text Freddy is one of the Starter Characters in FNaF World Apperence Freddy Fazbear is a Animatronic Bear with a Black Bowtie & Top hat. Freddy is Brown and Light Brown. He is seen holding a Microphone until he uses his Attack "Mic Toss" Attacks Orange attack- Mic Toss- Killing them softly. Red Attack- Pizza Wheel- Multiple Hits for Multiple enemies. White Attack- Birthday- Raises attack, defence, and speed for a while. Strategy Freddy is a great starting character both for offensive and boosting uses. It is recommended to use Birthday as his first move, as this will raise the stats of the entire party. A well-timed Birthday can pull a losing team out of impending doom. Mic Toss is recommended when quickly finishing off a single enemy is necessary, but it is most useful for a starting player who has not made it to Choppy's Woods. Pizza Wheel deals a relatively well damage to enemies, having a chance to deal damage up to six times for each enemy. It's a very powerful move for starting players, and with characters that apply debuffs/damage over time (e.g. Foxy) can easily drain the HP of groups of enemies. It is not recommended for use at the very beginning, as its starter damage is considerably low in comparison to Mic Toss. Because of the stronger enemies and limited attacks, however, Freddy is not recommended for the later part of the game. Gallery Fazbear.gif|Freddy's in Battle Animation 77f979cb20cc075f60a54bb323b264648fb1f859.gif|Freddy in the Overworld Freddy3DOverworld.png|Freddy in the overworld (Not Moving) Adventure_freddy_profile_pic.png|Freddy's Icon in the Party Creation FreddyIconBlank.png|Freddy's Icon in the Party Creation (Locked) 8896.png|Freddy's Full Body FNaF57FreddyWalk.gif|Freddy walking in "FNaF 57" FNaF57FreddyJump.gif|Freddy Jumping in "FNaF 57" Fnafworld.jpg|Freddy in the Update 2 Teaser Freddy_Attack.gif|Freddy's Animation in battle (Attacking) Trivia * In DeeDee's minigame, Freddy is only one who is available to be on a boat just like in overworld. * Freddy has more counterparts than any character in the game, totaling 13 (18 if the enemies are counted). * Freddy in FNaF World wears buttons while himself from the first Five Nights at Freddy's game doesn't. ** Another difference is that he is missing the whiskers on his muzzle. ** Another difference is that Freddy has upper teeth. *** Oddly, Withered Freddy from the core series has nearly the same appearance as Freddy, but with different skin, eyes, microphone and broken parts. **** It is likely that Freddy is what the core series Freddy would have looked like before the events of''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'', rather than the Five Nights at Freddy's incarnation. * If the player clicks on Freddy's nose while in the title screen, it makes a honking sound, similar to doing the same in various locations of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. * Freddy is the only character the player can play as in the Overworld, even if he isn't in their party. * Freddy doesn't have black rings around his eyes, unlike in Five Nights at Freddy's. This applies to every animatronic. ** In fact, those black rings are empty spaces in the mask of the character's suit, where the animatronic's endoskeleton can sometimes be seen. * It seems that Freddy's attack animation is mainly for his "Mic Toss" attack. ** This can be proven by that Freddy loses his microphone within the animation. *** However, with "Pizza Wheel", this could be interpreted as Freddy throwing pizza, or possibly directing them. ** The same goes to Toy Freddy. * In the 2D overworld, Freddy rode a lily-pad in Lilygear Lake, while in the 3D version he rides a boat, similar to the Dee Dee's Fishing Hole minigame. Errors * In the 1.1 update, Freddy appears to be lacking eyebrows when he is on land. In Lilygear Lake, he has his eyebrows. * If the player was to play as the Update 2 characters in an earlier update, they'd be replaced by a Freddy with only non-functioning Mic Tosses. ** This is possibly meant to be a test character, to test idle and attack animations, as well as animations for the attacks themselves. ** However, it could be a place-holder for glitched characters that don't exist and Freddy's animations are used as place-holder. Category:Characters Category:Freddy Category:Good Buys